Surprise?
by sendrickedt
Summary: Getting married to the person you truly love is something Beca have never took for granted. And when they became busy with life and work both, Beca have managed to pull out some strings to surprise Chloe.


_Prompt : Beca Mitchell, an award winning producer and Chloe Beale, one of the Hollywood's hottest actress were married for over two years now. The first year was smooth, but just after they celebrated their second anniversary, work and life started to get in in their lives as a married couple. With this problem, Chloe decided to plan out a perfect weekend off from everything, and was surprised that someone apparently bailed out._

 _Note : I do not own any of these characters. This is entirely_ fictional.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One 

"Beca, are you kidding me?" Chloe says, almost screaming as she went inside their bedroom where her wife is perfectly seated on their bed.

Beca frowned upon hearing her wife's angry voice even with her headphones on. Chloe was standing right beside their bedroom's doorframe with a face that perfectly matched her tone. Beca couldn't help but to squint her eyes in confusion to her view of a very mad Chloe Beale, with a reason she is just about to find out.

"Hey" she calmly started. "What happened, Chlo?" She then asked, taking her gigantic headphones off her ear.

Chloe stared at her for a couple of seconds. Her used to be charming blue eyes were now furious as the room fell silent.

"'What happened, Chlo?' _Really_ , Beca?!" Chloe's voice rang again after a few more seconds.

Beca scrunches her nose to her wife's tone and glare, this time finally deciding to take the laptop from her lap. She crawled over the end of the bed and sat there with confusion written on her face.

"Okay, first of all what the hell is happening?" She asks. Chloe gave her a look. "No, _seriously_ , I don't know. What is happening?" She says as she threw her hands up in defense.

Chloe frustratedly groaned. "Oh my god, Beca I am so mad at you right now" She says, her eyes were fiery. And if it could only speak, Beca would totally be deaf to life.

Beca scratches her neck. She seriously doesn't have any idea of what in the world is happening that turned her fluffy ball of sunshine and rainbow wife into a livid angry woman. "Uhh.. why are you mad at me?" She asks uneasily, hoping not to receive any glare or flying punch from her wife in any second.

"You don't know why I'm mad at you?" Chloe asks, more like a statement- a very angry statement.

Beca shakes her head as she spoke, "Chlo, I wouldn't ask if I knew. Just tell me what it is"

Chloe laughed sarcastically, earning another frown from her confused wife. "Remember that weekend that I've set up and planned for us?"

Beca nodded. Chloe really did planned their weekend to be a mini get away vacation to a beach house just around the city as she could remember well. " _Yeah_ " she answers, finally getting a hint of where this is all coming from.

"Well, apparently _someone_ cancelled it" Chloe says and rolled her eyes.

Beca couldn't help to let a small smile out, she totally know where this rare livid Chloe Beale is coming from.

"Babe, I-"

"No, don't ' _babe_ ' me, Beca. I am so mad at you right now. If only you know how long it is since the last time we had time for each other then-"

"One month and three days. I kept count" Beca says, quite proud with her answer as she looks up to her wife that only lasted for a split second as it eventually faded just right after she received a scoff along with another eye roll from Chloe.

"One month and three days? See? Its been a month since we had our last proper date. We barely had time together, and that weekend? That weekend that I planned for weeks and pleaded from your management? That _fucking_ weekend that you bailed out was supposed to be our weekend, Beca!" Chloe spits out in anger. The veins on her forehead were bulging as she started to turn red.

Beca sighed and stood up from the bed. Chloe rarely drops the _f_ bomb so when she says it she really means it for her dear life.

Looking at her wife silently, she went over her and grabbed her hands. "Let's get you seated down"

Chloe swatted her hands off and ran her fingers through her auburn hair. "Don't touch me!" She snapped. Beca nodded and quickly backed off. If there's something she learned with Chloe over the years, it is that when she's angry, she doesn't like anyone holding her. So, if you would ever encounter this very mad Chloe Beale at one moment in your life, you better just keep your hands to yourself if you truly value your dear life.

"And that's not all, Beca! Guess _who_ I heard is playing for the music festival downtown this weekend?" Chloe snapped again. Beca shook her head lightly, thinking intently if she should answer or not.

"Oh come on, Becs take a freaking guess!" Chloe spits out.

Beca choked on air as she brought her eyes off of her wife. "Me?" She says, eye's lowering and looking everywhere but Chloe.

"I am so mad at you. Why do you have to be such an- _ughhhh_!" Chloe screamed out of her evident anger, causin Beca to flinch from where she was standing.

Beca heaved and rolled her eyes to her wife's dramatics. She went over again and grabbed Chloe's wrist that was just again swatted away.

"Okay fine, I'm not gonna hold you, but can you just please sit down while we talk about things calmly?"

"No, Beca cause you know what? We dont have to talk about anything. You don't have to explain yourself. I don't care. I don't need any explanation, I'm done here. I-"

Beca knew that coming so she pulled her wife into her and shut her wife's mouth close with hers. Chloe tried to get away but Beca tugged her by her lips. That is just when she stopped resisting and settled right in Beca's arms. The two lingered in that position for a few more seconds before Beca, herself pulled away.

Beca cupped her cheeks and planted soft kisses on her face. Chloe sighed and rested her forehead on Beca's, slowly starting to forget why she was even mad about her.

"Damn it, this was supposed to be a surprise. Who the hell told you that I cancelled the trip anyways?" Beca groans to herself as she dragged her wife down the bed and get her seated right in front of her. And just when Chloe was about to say something, Beca quickly cut her in.

"Okay, Beale I'll be needing you to shut your mouth for a moment and just listen to what I am gonna say" Beca stated as Chloe finally gave in and nodded. "First of all I'm not sorry for bailing our weekend out. But I am sorry for making you very, very, very mad" Chloe frowns to her wife's words.

"I cancelled our weekend to give way for my performance at the music festival" Beca trailed off, making Chloe's brows even furrowed. "And for us to get a longer vacation" she added.

"Cut the crap and just get in to the reason, Beca" Chloe says, irritated at Beca's long explanation.

"Patience, Beale" Beca says as she pulled out her phone. Beca pressed in her passcode and quickly launched an email and showed it to her wife.

Chloe's brows furrowed again as she read the email to herself.

"Italy, Amsterdam, Paris, and a week at Maldives. Does that sounds good with you, Chlo?" Beca asks as she sheepishly smiled. " _Surprise_?" She mused to herself and even did some happy gestures.

Chloe was speechless as she looked over her wife. The tears she was holding back from anger were now dripping across her face for a happier reason. Beca grinned at her and pecked her lips.

"Oh my God, Becs this is-"

"Amazing? Yeah it is" Beca finished up her sentence. Chloe nodded and beamed with her smile before she jumped over her wife and clashed their body together into a bone wrecking hug. Luckily, Beca quickly managed to keep their balance cause if she didn't they would probably end up on the floor with aching backs.

"Holy shit, Chloe!" She screamed into her surprise as she receive her wife's body.

Hearing her wife's little sobs on her right shoulder, the brunette chuckles. "I know, it's amazing and everything, but you don't have to cry, Chlo cause you really need to get used to these since I'm pretty much the best wife in the world"

"I hate you, how did you even came up with this?" Chloe asks about a few seconds later. She was wiping out her tears as she went back to her position.

Beca smiled and helped her with wiping her tears away. "It was actually an option Theo gave me last, last day. The management gave me the fredoom to decide and pick my schedule for the music festival. It's either I play this weekend or next weekend. I decided and chose playing this weekend and asked Theo for a month break since I'm pretty much done with everything including the demos and the recordings, leaving me with just a few minor things that I could do within this week and after that I am so free to wander around with the wife" Beca explains, bringing another wave of tears out from Chloe's ocean blue eyes.

"I love you so much, you know that? And I'm so sorry for missing out a lot of things these past few weeks. So now, let me just make it up to you.. okay? You cool with that?" Beca asks her crying wwife. "You deserve everything, I love you"

"I love you" Chloe says as she leans over her wife, giving her a passionate kiss. "So much" she mumbles to Beca's lips.


End file.
